Time Has Going Back To The Past
by YukiHitsugaya15
Summary: Di tengah 'Thousand Years Blood War', Ichigo dkk sedang mengejar Stern Ritter 'P' yang pada akhirnya malah 'membawa' Ichigo, Toushirou, Ishida, dan Renji ke masa lalu bersama sang musuh. Dan mereka tidak pernah menduga bahwa 'kecelakaan' itu membuat mereka bertemu orang-orang yang seharusnya tidak pernah mereka jumpai seumur hidup.
1. Light

Hallooooo, minna-san. Lama tak jumpa sama saiyah, YukiHitsugaya15. Gak kerasa sekarang saiyah udah bikin fic ke-2 dengan menelantarkan fic pertama. Ide buat bikin fic ini muncul saat saiyah dalam perjalanan mudik, tapi baru bisa di publish sekarang karena sesuatu.

Khusus fic ini, saiyah publishnya double chapter. Sekarang, saiyah bikin fic dengan tokoh utama Ichigo dan Toushirou, dan genrenya Supernatural/Adventure, tapi disini saiyah akan lebih memfokuskan ke Toushirou. Fic ini terinspirasi dari Naruto Shippuden Movie 4 dan unsur kekeluargaannya Naruto Shippuden Movie 6 yang baru ditayangkan di bioskop Jepang 28 Juli lalu. Lalu, format judulnya niru dari anime Vempire Knight.

Ada sedikit bocoran buat para readers. Disini, ada unsur yang saiyah bikin **bener-bener** sesuai khayalan saiyah, seperti :

- Disini, Isshin adalah mantan _taichou _divisi 10

- Toushirou adalah anak semata wayang dariayah mantan (baca : mendiang) _fukutaichou _divisi 10, yang bernama Hitsugaya Kyoushirou (日番谷 京史郎), dan ibu Fullbringer yang baru berumur sekitar 20 tahun bernama Hitsugaya 'Yurikage' Shion (岼影 咲温)

- Karena ibunya Fullbringer, otomatis Toushirou punya Fullbring yang sama dengan sang ibu

- Zanpakuto Toushirou sendiri mengalami perubahan yang menyebabkan zanpakutonya dapat memanfaatkan Fullbring dalam tubuhnya

Mau tau kayak gimana bentuk perubahan zanpakuto Toushirou? Mau tau kayak dimana unsur movie Naruto Shippudennya? Mau tau gimana ekspresi Spongebob dan Patrick setelah baca fic ini? Mau tau gimana ceritanya? Mau tau gimana ceritanya? MAU TAU GIMANA CERITANYA? (Ichigo : Jangan maksa dong, author!) Awal kisah, mari kita lihat langsung di TKP!

**.**

**.**

Happy reading!

**.**

**.**

Disclaimer : Bleach punya Kubo Tite, movie Naruto Shippuden punya Kishimoto Masashi, Hitsugaya-sama punya aku*dikepret Kubo-sensei*, ga atuh, Hitsugaya-sama tetep punya Kubo Tite-sama

Genre : Adventure ga kerasa, supernatural murahan

Rating : Menurut saiyah, ini T!

Warning : OC, OOC, gaje level dewa, abal, typo bertebaran, fic sampah, berlete-lete, eh salah, bertele-tele, perusakan identitas dan asal usul tokoh, no yuri and yaoi, dll. Membaca fic ini dapat menyebabkan impotensi, ISPA, gangguan pada ibu hamil beserta janinnya, kentut tak terkendali, dll.

P.S : Cepet tekan tombol back! Kalo enggak HP/netbook/laptop/dsb milik anda akan meledak dalam 2 menit!

Summary : Di tengah 'Thousand Years Blood War', Ichigo dkk sedang mengejar Stern Ritter 'P' yang pada akhirnya malah 'membawa' Ichigo, Toushirou, Ishida, dan Renji ke masa lalu bersama sang musuh. Dan mereka tidak pernah menduga bahwa 'kecelakaan' itu membuat mereka bertemu orang-orang yang seharusnya tidak pernah mereka jumpai seumur hidup.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Time Has Going Back To The Past**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1**

**Fly To The Gate Of The Past ~ライト~**

Seireitei, 1 Mei 2003 A.D

**.**

Di tengah Thousand Years Blood War

**.**

Di lorong Senzaikyu , kesunyian selama bertahun-tahun di sana dipecahkan oleh suara langkah kaki para shinigami, manusia, quincy, dan fullbringer yang mengejar quincy yang menjadi musuh mereka. Lorong itu berpenerangan minim, hanya disinari oleh lilin tiap 5 m. Tapi, mereka tidak membutuhkan cahaya berlebih untuk mengejar musuh. Toh, baik mereka maupun musuh memiliki benda canggih bernama reiatsu yang bisa mereka lacak sendiri-sendiri.

Di ujung lorong, cahayanya lebih terang dan fisik mereka lebih jelas terlihat. Mereka adalah Kurosaki Ichigo, Kuchiki Rukia, Abarai Renji, Inoue Orihime, Ishida Uryuu, Sado Yasutora, Hitsugaya Toushirou, dan Matsumoto Rangiku. Langkah mereka terhenti tepat di depan pintu keluar lorong.

Di depan mata mereka, terlihat ada jembatan dengan lebar 1 m yang memanjang dan berujung di semacam pusat berbentuk lingkaran yang menghubungkan jembatan Barat, Timur, Selatan, dam jembatan Utara tempat mereka berpijak. Mereka tampak takjub melihat pemandangan yang tidak pernah mereka lihat walau sudah lama di Seireitei.

Di bagian pusat itu, terdapat semacam setengah bola berbentuk mata yang ditengahnya tertancap panah Quincy Raksasa. Sebut saja tempat ini sebagai "Tokimon (Gerbang Waktu)" dan mata itu sebagai "Tokigami no Me (Mata Dewa Waktu)" yang memiliki panah yang kita sebut saja "Nemujaku (Panah Tidur)".

Dan musuh yang diketahui merupakan Stern Ritter "P", sedang berdiri tepat di depan Tokigami no Me. Sang musuh yang (saiyah bikin) mirip Ichijo Asato di Vampire Knight hendak mencabut Nemujaku yang menancap di sana.

"Takkan kubiarkan kau mencabutnya!" teriak Ichigo yang tanpa pikir panjang langsung berlari untuk mencegah si Stern Ritter untuk mencabut panah itu.

"Tunggu, Kurosaki! Jangan gegabah!" seru Ishida yang terkejut melihat Ichigo yang langsung berlari ke arah musuh. "Cih, dia gegabah seperti biasanya," gumam Ishida. Tiba-tiba, mata Ishida tertuju pada Toushirou yang berjalan pelan mendekati jembatan dengan mata setengah terbelalak setengah kosong ke arah Tokigami no Me.

"Hitsugaya-kun?" tanya Ishida yang keheranan melihat si taichou kecil itu. Tapi, bukannya menjawab, yang ditanya malah lari menyusul Ichigo. Yang lain pun tambah kaget, apalagi Ishida yang disebelahnya tadi.

"Tunggu, Hitsugaya-kun! Sialan, ayo susul mereka, Abarai-kun, Kuchiki-san!" perintah Ishida yang masih setengah kaget dengan kejadian dadakan tadi. Yang disuruh cuma bisa mengikuti perintahnya. Jadilah acara kejar-kejaran dadakan.

'Sedikit lagi,' pikir Ichigo yang berpikir bahwa ia masih sempat menghentikan musuh. Tapi, ia sudah terlambat, karena mata panah itu sudah hampir terlepas.

"Kau terlambat, Kurosaki Ichigo,"

Sementara itu, . . .

'_Ada apa ini?Kenapa kakiku bergerak sendiri? Kenapa aku merasa harus berlari ke sana? Padahal, aku merasakan firasat buruk akan ini. Sebenarnya, ada apa denganku? Perasaan tidak enak apa ini? Entah mengapa, aku yakin akan ada sesuatu yang besar yang akan muncul,_' batin Toushirou yang rupanya ia menyadari bahwa tindakan yang cukup berbahaya yang ia lakukan bukan atas kehendaknya sendiri. Seakan-akan, kakinya bergerak sendiri tanpa mau menuruti otaknya.

Dan benar saja kata firasat Toushirou itu. Ketika panah tercabut sepenuhnya, muncul sebuah pilar cahaya raksasa bereiatsu kuat yang menyelimuti sekeliling Tokigami no Me. Dan pilar cahaya itu melebar dan mulai 'membawa' Ichigo. Hal mengejutkan itu menyadarkan Toushirou dari pikirannya itu. Sekarang yang harus dia pikirkan adalah cara menolong Ichigo.

"Kurosaki, mundur!" perintah Toushirou. Tapi, baru mundur selangkah, Ichigo mulai 'melayang' terbawa oleh cahaya bereiatsu hebat itu. Toushirou pun melepas Hyourinmaru dari sarung pedangnya dan melempar rantai Hyourinmaru itu ke arah tangan Ichigo. Ketika Ichigo berhasil menangkap rantai itu, Ichigo sudah sepenuhnya terselimuti cahaya itu.

"KUROSAKI!" seru Ishida.

"ICHIGO!" teriak Renji dan Rukia.

Lalu, Renji yang berlari menyadari sesuatu bahwa pilar cahaya itu terus melebar dan reiatsu yang terlalu kuat membuat Toushirou yang saat ini paling dekat dengan pilar itu terseret sedikit demi sedikit mendekati cahaya. Renji yang menyadari itu segera bershunpo ke belakang Toushirou.

Akhirnya, Renji sampai tepat saat Toushirou nyaris terbawa cahaya itu dan langsung menggengam kakinya. Tapi, sia-sia saja, ia justru ikut terbawa bersama Toushirou ke dalam pilar cahaya itu. Yah, beginilah jadinya kalo baboon menolong anak SD (author dibankai).

"HITSUGAYA-TAICHOU! RENJI!" seru Rukia yang tidak menyangka 2 itu akan ikut terbawa.

Melihat Toushirou dan Renji bahkan tidak sempat menghindar membuat Ishida merasa tidak mungkin ia sempat kabur.

'_Bagaimana ini? Kenapa jadi begini? Bahkan Hitsugaya-kun dan Abarai-kun tidak sempat menghindar. Sinar itu terus membesar. Aku tidak yakin aku masih punya waktu untuk lari. Tapi, setidaknya Kuchiki-san tidak boleh ikut terbawa,'_ batin Ishida sambil menyiapkan Ginrei Kojakunya.

Ia menembakkan panahnya ke depan Rukia. Refleks, Rukia melompat ke belakang menghindari serangan Ishida yang menimbulkan efek asap bekas ledakan. Dan ketika asap itu menghilang, bayangan Ishida pun tidak terlihat di mata Rukia.

"TIDAK! ISHIDA!" Ketika Rukia yang dengan paniknya berlari ke arah pilar, . . .

"Bakudo ke-9, Horin!"

Seketika sulur petir orange melilit pinggang Rukia dan menariknya ke atas. Rupanya, sulur itu berasal dari Matsumoto yang sedang berkutat di atas Santen Kesshun Orihime bersama Sado dan tentunya Orihime.

"Inoue! Sado! Matsumoto-fukutaichou! Kenapa kalian diam saja? Kalian tau 'kan yang lain dalam bahaya?" tanya Rukia dengan kesal. Karena tidak mungkin ia diam saja sementara teman-temannya dalam bahaya.

"Aku tau, Kuchiki. Aku juga ingin menyelamatkan taichou, tapi kalau kita menyelamatkan mereka sekarang, yang ada kita malah terlibat dalam bahaya," jawab Rangiku dengan lembut, seolah dia ingin menenangkan Rukia.

"Tapi, Rangiku-san, bagaimana kalau nanti terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada Kurosaki-kun dan yang lain? Kan kita nggak tau apa yang terjadi di dalam situ," sanggah Orihime. Rupanya, ia juga setuju dengan Rukia. Kelihatannya, merekalah yang paling khawatir pada situasi mereka saat ini.

"Inoue, justru karena kita nggak tau apa yang terjadi di dalam situ, kita nggak boleh bergerak sembarangan. Mungkin sekarang kita hanya bisa berharap mereka akan selamat," sanggah Sado yang ikut menenangkan Inoue dan Rukia, karena memang dengan situasi seperti ini mereka tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

'_Renji, Hitsugaya-taichou, Ishida, Ichigo, kembalilah dengan selamat!_'

Sementara itu, Rangiku . . .

'_Mata taichou tadi itu . . . entah kenapa terlihat seperti mata orang yang bertemu orang yang seharusnya tidak ada lagi di dunia ini. Lalu, langkah kakinya. Aku juga merasa dia mendekat seolah-olah dia tau kejadian tadi akan terjadi. Reiatsunya juga kacau, tapi tidak ada tanda-tanda ia terpengaruh reiatsu yang lain. Aku yakin ada yang aneh dengan taicho,_'

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, taichou?" gumam Rangiku.

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**. **

**.**

Akhirnya chapter 1 selesai juga! Gimana readers? Aneh kah? Agak niru aslinya kah? Atau gimana kah? Silakan nanti tulis di review!

Sekalian baca chapter 2-nya, ya! Karena saiyah langsung update 2 chapter. Cuma di chapter 2 Rukia, Orihime, Rangiku, Sado, Ishida, dan Renji ga ikut main. Nanti Renji ama Ishida (insyaallah) muncul di chapter ke-2 terakhir, dan sisanya di last chapter. Itu pun kalo saiyah ingat buat bikin fic ini (maklum, pelupa).

Nah, RnR please! And no flame!


	2. Confuse

Disclaimer : Bleach punya Kubo Tite, movie Naruto Shippuden punya Kishimoto Masashi, Hitsugaya-sama punya aku*dikepret Kubo-sensei*, ga atuh, Hitsugaya-sama tetep punya Kubo Tite-sama

Genre : Adventure ga kerasa, supernatural murahan

Rating : Menurut saiyah, ini T!

Warning : OC, OOC, gaje level dewa, abal, typo bertebaran, fic sampah, berlete-lete, eh salah, bertele-tele, perusakan identitas dan asal usul tokoh, no yaoi, dll. Membaca fic ini dapat menyebabkan impotensi, ISPA, gangguan pada ibu hamil beserta janinnya, kentut tak terkendali, dll.

P.S : Cepet tekan tombol back! Kalo enggak HP/netbook/laptop/dsb milik anda akan meledak dalam 2 menit!

Summary : Di tengah 'Thousand Years Blood War', Ichigo dkk sedang mengejar Stern Ritter 'P' yang pada akhirnya malah 'membawa' Ichigo, Toushirou, Ishida, dan Renji ke masa lalu bersama sang musuh. Dan mereka tidak pernah menduga bahwa 'kecelakaan' itu membuat mereka bertemu orang-orang yang seharusnya tidak pernah mereka jumpai seumur hidup.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Time Has Going Back To The Past**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2**

**The One That Should Be I Never See ~コンビユス~**

Warning : Jangan membayangkan Ichigo dan Toshiro terbawa ke zaman batu, ya!

.

.

.

Ichigo POV

"Oi, bangunlah anak-anak muda!"

_Suara siapa yang terdengar oleh telingaku ini? Aku tidak ingat pernah kenal dengan suara ini. Semuanya gelap. Sebenarnya dimana aku sekarang? Apa yang terjadi tadi?_

"Kalian dengar? Kubilang bangun dong!"

_Tunggu! Bukannya sekarang sedang perang? Kenapa bicaranya santai begitu? Aku nggak bisa tidur terus. Aku harus bangun sekarang juga._

Aku pun memutuskan untuk mulai membuka mataku. Dan ketika aku mulai membuka mataku, bukan suara orang itu yang membangunkanku, melainkan seember air dingin yang diguyur dari atas wajahku.

Normal POV

"PHUAH! Apa-apaan kau mengguyur air dingin ke wajahku!?" maki Ichigo yang langsung bangkit terduduk setelah diguyur air dingin.

Akhirnya, ia bisa melihat jelas perawakan orang itu. Ia adalah pria yang mirip dengan Ichigo. Yang membedakan hanyalah rambutnya yang berwarna hitam, badge fukutaicho, dan tatto lambang keluarga Shiba. Ya, dia adalah Shiba Kaien, fukutaicho divisi sebelum Rukia.

"Ya, itu salah kalian. Kubangunkan berkali-kali pun kalian tetap nggak bangun," jawab Kaien dengan nada sedikit kesal.

"Kalian?" tanya Ichigo heran. Jika Kaien bilang 'kalian', berarti oran selain dia yang dibangunkan Kaien. Setidaknya, itulah dipikirkan Ichigo. Ia memastikan pemikirannya itu dengan melihat sekitar. Dan benar, di sebelah kanannya ada Toushirou yang baru saja bangkit dari pingsannya. Tubuhnya hanya sedikit basah karena cipratan air ember tadi.

"Uh, tadi itu apa? Kurosaki, apa yang terjadi? Ini dimana?" tanya Toushirou yang masih setengah bangun.

"Jangan tanya aku, dong! Tapi, kayaknya kita ada di markas Divisi 13," jawab Ichigo. Mengingat Divisi 13, mereka jadi ingat apa yang sedang terjadi sebelum mereka pingsan.

"Toushirou! Ayo bangun! Kita nggak punya waktu buat nongkrong disini terus! Kita harus menyingkirkan para Stern Ritter di Soul Society!" ucap Ichigo sambil mengguncang Toushirou agar ia bener-bener melek.

"Perang?"

"Hentikan! Sakit tau! Lagipula, mana Ishida dan Abarai? Perasaan mereka datang menyelamatkan kita dari kejadian tadi," tanya Toushirou sambil memijit-mijit pundaknya yang dicengkram Ichigo tadi.

"Lho, jadi mereka juga? Iya sih, tapi reiatsu mereka nggak kerasa sedikitpun," timpal Ichigo sembari celingak-celinguk.

"Oi, kalian ngelindur ya? Sekarang di Seireitei nggak ada perang apa-apa tau!" timpal Kaien yang merasa dirinya tidak dianggap dari tadi. "Ngomong-ngomong, aku belum pernah melihat wajah kalian. Kalian anggota divisi baru ya? Lalu, bocah berambut putih, kenapa kau pakai haori komandan? Aku nggak ingat pernah melihat ketua semuda kamu," lanjut Kaien.

"SIAPA YANG KAU MAKSUD BOCAH, HAH!? KAMU NGGAK TAU SIAPA A-" ketika Toushirou hendak melanjutkan bentakannya, ia mulai merasa ada yang familiar dengan wajah Kaien dan menghentikan bentakannya. "Anda Shiba Kaien?" tanya Toushirou dengan ekspresi bingung.

"Ya. Memangnya kenapa?" balas Kaien. Sepertinya ia heran melihat ekspresi bingung Toushirou.

Toushirou POV

'_Dia benar-benar Shiba Kaien? Kukira hanya perasaanku saja. Bukannya yang memakai badge fukutaichou Divisi 13 itu seharusnya Kuchiki Rukia? Dia 'kan sudah meninggal karena Kuchiki terpaksa membunuhnya demi keselamatannya dan Ukitake. Tapi, kenapa sekarang aku berbicara dengan orang itu dan melihatnya dengan mata kepalaku sendiri? Ada yang tidak beres dengan ini. Aku harus memastikannya._'

"Tidak. Maafkan kelancangan saya, Shiba-fukutaichou." ucap Toushirou yang langsung berubah sikap setelah memikirkan hal itu. Ia pun membungkukkan badan dan meminta maaf dengan bahasa formal yang tidak biasa ia pakai dan memanggil Kaien dengan Shiba-fukutaichou (Tau sendiri 'kan kalo Toushirou itu manggil orang dengan marganya doang, tanpa pake gelar atau embel-embel –san?).

'Dia langsung berubah sikap begitu. Kok bisa ya?' batin Ichigo dengan ekspresi cengo, heran akan perubahan sikap Toushirou begitu tau orang itu bernama Shiba Kaien.

'_Tapi, seingatku Rukia, Ganju, dan Kuukaku-san juga pernah ngomong soal orang bernama Shiba Kaien itu. Apa Kaien-san seterkenal itu ya?_' pikir Ichigo lagi.

"Oh iya, saya lupa. Perkenalkan, saya Hirazuka Toushirou dan ini sahabat saya Kusanagi Ichigo. Kami anggota baru Divisi 10. Kami baru seminggu di Divisi 10. Kami juga baru pulang dari misi selama 2 hari di luar, jadi saking lelahnya kami tertidur disini." jelas Toushirou dengan nada bicara ramah, berbanding terbalik dengan nada bicaranya yang dingin selama ini.

Tapi, omongan spontan Toushirou tadi membuat Ichigo kaget sekaligus kebingungan. Gimana nggak kaget? Tau-tau dia diperkenalkan dengan marga Kusanagi dan Toushirou dengan marga Hirazuka. Belum lagi memperkenalkan diri sebagai anggota baru Divisi 10. Padahal, Ichigo 'kan Shinigami Daiko sementara Toushirou sendiri sudah lama menjabat sebagai Taichou Divisi 10. Kenapa Toushirou jadi begitu ya? Ia juga tidak menyebut dirinya dengan 'ore'(aku) melainkan dengan 'boku'(saya), saudar-saudara. DENGAN BOKU!

"Oi, Toushirou, kamu ngomong apa sih?" bisik Ichigo ke telinga Toushirou dengan ekspresi berkata 'dia-pasti-sudah-gila'.

"Tadi, saya lagi mimpi soal perang. Tau-tau Ichigo juga memimpikan hal yang sama. Oh iya, ngomong-ngomong sekarang tahun berapa?" tanya Toushirou dengan gaya bicara yang agak lugu. Kalo buat anak seumuran dia sih, agak lugu pun sepertinya tidak apa-apa. Ditanya hal yang bahkan anak TK pun bisa menjawabnya, Kaien pun cengo sesaat.

"Masa kalian nggak tau sekarang tahun berapa? Kuingatkan ya, sekarang ini tahun 1982, tau" balas Kaien dengan ekspresi sedang melihat orang bodoh. Mungkin bagi orang biasa, mereka akan membalas 'kalo cuma itu sih, aku juga tau', tapi apa reaksi dua orang ini?

Mereka terkejut, sangat terkejut. Keterkejutan mereka tersirat jelas pada wajah mereka. Mata mereka terbelalak. Tangan mereka bergetar. Bahkan, Toushirou pun jatuh terduduk. Mereka masih tidak percaya pada telinga mereka.

Ichigo POV

'_Yang benar saja? Ini tahun 1982? Ini pasti bohong. Tapi, kalau ini bohong, tidak mungkin Kaien-san masih hidup. Rukia bilang sendiri kalau dia yang membunuhnya dengan terpaksa. Berarti, cahaya yang tadi itu punya kekuatan untuk membawa orang yang terperangkap dalam reiatsu itu ke masa lalu, dong! Tapi, kalau benar ini 21 tahun yang lalu, berarti . . ._'

"Oi, Toushirou, lepaskan haorimu taichou-mu! Masa anggota divisi baru pakai haori taichou!?" perintah Ichigo. Walaupun tidak rela, Toushirou melepaskan haorinya. Walaupun hanya dalam 2 kalimat, Toushirou mengerti mengapa Ichigo menyuruhnya melepas haori.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Hirazuka-kun, kenapa tadi kau pakai haori taichou? Dapat darimana dan kenapa ukurannya kecil begitu?" tanya Kaien.

"Ini? Ini jimat keberuntungan saya. Dulu ada taichou Divisi 10 yang menyelamatkan saya dari Hollow. Lalu, ia bertarung dengan melepas haorinya. Waktu ingin mengembalikan ini padanya, dia bilang buat saya saja. Ya, sudah, saya minta nenek untuk memperkecil ukurannya. Waktu pertama kali kupakai memang agak kebesaran, tapi sekarang pas sekali dengan ukuran tubuh saya. Sejak itu juga, saya bertekad menjadi shinigami taichou yang kuat sepertinya." jelas Toushirou panjang x lebar x tinggi.

"Panjang sekali, tapi jangan dipakai ya, sebelum kau jadi taichou! Tapi, mungkin saat kau jadi taichou, haori itu sudah tidak muat lagi. Oh iya, khusus untuk kalian, kalian tidak perlu menggunakan formalitas begitu kalau sedang mengobrol denganku. OK?"

"Iya, Shiba. Tapi, kalau soal jadi taichou itu sih, siapa yang tau? Bisa jadi aku ditakdirkan jadi taichou di usia 130 tahun." sanggah Toushirou. Sepertinya, karena dia memang asli taichou (di masa depan), ia kesal kalau tidak diakui sebagai taichou di masa depan.

"Iya juga sih. Tapi, aku tidak ingat Kurosaki-taichou punya haori sekecil itu." kata Kaien sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Hal ini membuat kedua cecurut-eh salah-pemuda itu kaget, tapi tidak sekaget yang tadi. Melihat ekspresi kaget mereka, sepertinya mereka sudah bisa menduga bahwa cepat atau lambat Kaien akan menyebut nama 'Kurosaki-taichou'.

"Ya, apapun bisa terjadi 'kan?" timpal Toushirou.

'_Tunggu, tadi ia bilang Kurosaki-taichou. Kalau taichounya Kurosaki-jiisan, berarti fukutaichounya . . ._'

"Hooo, datang juga kau, Hitsugaya-fukutaichou!" sapa Kaien pada fukutaichou Divisi 10 bermarga Hitsugaya sama seperti Toushirou.

Ia memiliki wajah dan mata yang sangat mirip dengan Toushirou. Yang membedakannya hanyalah tubuhnya lebih tinggi (sekitar 175 cm), model dan rambutnya mirip dengan Byakuya (silakan bayangkan sendiri, saiyah sendiri ga bisa ngebayanginnya), juga pedangnya ada di bagian pinggang seperti shinigami pada umumnya dan tak lupa, badge fukutaichou yang ia pasang di lengan kanannya.

Toushirou pun langsung berdiri dengan ekspresi kaget dan mata terbelalak dan sedikt berkaca-kaca. Tangan dan kakinya juga ikut gemetar seakan menahan sesuatu. Pita suaranya tercekat, bibirnya bergetar. Ia menatap dalam-dalam wajahnya, ingin bahwa yang dilihatnya hanyalah ilusi. Namun, semua yang dilihatnya itu adalah kenyataan.

"Ada apa, nak?" tanya sang fukutaichou bingung melihat tingkah Toushirou. Wajar saja jika Toushirou kaget, karena ia melihat orang yang seharusnya tidak pernah ia temui seumur hidupnya.

"O . . . otou . . chan?"

**TBC**

Akhirnya chapter 2 selesai juga. Gimana akhirnya? Gaje kah? Ambigu kah? Atau apakah? Saiyah bingung , Cherrybelle juga bingung, Charles Darwin apalagi.

Satu pertanyaan saiyah. Aneh gak sih kalo panggilan Toushirou ke ayahnya = panggilan Naruto ke Minato? Silakan kalian jawab setelah baca fic ini.

Saiyah bikin fic double chapter ini sampai berhari-hari gara-gara berbagai hal, mulai dari ulangan dari guru killer, tugas sekolah yang lebih banyak daripada uang di brangkas Mr. Krabs, kucing beger, sampai dimarahi ayah saiyah. Nah, karena saiyah sudah bersusah payah fic ini, jangan lupa review ya!


End file.
